


A Kiss in Public

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [9]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: With Bai Yutong's displays getting more outrageous, Zhan Yao's wondering when he's going to bring out the sign that says 'keep off'.  It would save a lot of embarassment at least.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss in Public

Anyone within a 20 metre radius would have heard the sigh coming from Zhan Yao as he exited the Psychology Department. He feels the entire university is currently crowding at the windows behind him waiting to see what this week will bring. Zhan Yao doesn’t often regret his decisions in life, but Yutong has taken to extremely possessive demonstrations every time he picks him up after classes, and Zhan Yao almost yearns for quieter times.

The car is already a draw, but Yutong has been gradually ramping up the gestures each time he picks him up. Zhan Yao doesn't have the guts to actually look up at the faces of his students in the windows, but he has to sit through Yutong's gleeful recounts of crying and screaming, and teasing Zhan Yao about the increasing proportion of male onlookers. He's started to joke about sitting at the back of his classes to scare anyone from thinking they have a chance. Thing is, Zhan Yao's not entirely sure it’s a joke.

Zhan Yao shoves his hands in his pockets and stops in front of Yutong. He can't even see Yutong's face behind the mass of roses in his hands, but he expects it'll be smug. Yutong lowers the flowers and leans in and Zhan Yao is tempted to veer away and hide in the passenger seat, but Yutong is nothing if not persistent, and Zhan Yao's resistance is weak anyway when it comes to Yutong.

He expects a possessive display, something the nosy faces at the windows will remember. A display that will cause them to stare at their professor in a way that will make him flush in embarrassment. But Yutong's fingers caress his cheek gently, and his lips tickle the skin of his other cheek, barely there.

When Zhan Yao's eyelids flicker open, that's when he finally sees the smug look on Yutong's face, but the expression in his eyes lessens the effect. "Home?"

Zhan Yao nods, not trusting his voice. Home sounds perfect.


End file.
